


Smile

by moonlustelara



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Stingue Week 2016, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlustelara/pseuds/moonlustelara
Summary: Sting's favorite thing about Rogue was his smile.





	

Dear Rogue, 

 

Can you believe it’s already been two months since the war with Alvarez? Do you remember how idiotically cocky I was thinking we would win easily? Or how you looked at me with the biggest smile on your face as you agreed with me, even though you knew it wasn’t going to be a walk in the park?

 

Guess what, Rogue, we won! We made it to the end and defeated Alvarez! As much as it pains me to say, you were right. They kicked our asses and we lost some incredible people because of it. I wish I could go back and change things. I wish I was stronger so I could have protected you. I wish I wasn’t such a weak guild master who can’t even keep the ones he loves safe! 

 

I couldn’t do anything, Rogue. I failed. I couldn’t save you, and now you’re gone forever.

 

I still see your smile in my dreams. It’s what pulls me out of the nightmares, and makes it seem like you’re still with me. Sometimes I feel like the only reason I sleep anymore is to get a glimpse of you. 

 

I still blame myself for your death. If I had been there a minute earlier, I could have helped you; we could have fought together as a team. You would still be alive. 

 

We’ll reunite someday, that’s a promise. We’ll stay with each other forever, and I’ll be able to see that beautiful smile of yours again.

 

~Sting


End file.
